


Heavyweight

by Cognac_Deano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cognac_Deano/pseuds/Cognac_Deano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>只是发篇文试试，还有卖这首歌的安利，还有拒绝编剧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavyweight

【You think you are such a heavy weight. It don't mean nothing.】  
Sam明白Dean的脑袋里都在想些什么，这世上没人比他更明白了。就算他手臂上没有那么个该隐印也不能改变这一事实，好像他经历的还不够多似的。当他坐在Dean的对面，看着对方慢吞吞咀嚼着汉堡肉的时候他知道Dean在想什么（Dean在吃东西的时候从来都不慢吞吞的，他简直是蝗虫的化身）；当他走进Dean的房间里，发现对方只是躺在床上戴着耳机凝视着天花板的时候他知道Dean在想什么（Dean从来不在床上安静地坐着，Dean不该在任何地方安静地坐着）；当他从晦涩的古籍中抬头，发觉Dean的视线长久地停留在同一页上的时候他知道Dean在想什么（Dean从来不会耐心看书，他不停地发牢骚或者干脆睡着）。他总是知道，他就是知道。  
我会死的，我快死了，我得去死。一个声音在Dean的脑子中尖叫着，而这声音Sam听得也同样清楚，因为他听过同样的声音，那是他们自己。那声音在他们照镜子的时候响起，在他们亲吻彼此的时候响起，在他们听见对方的笑声的时候响起，像个蜷缩在他们胃里的幽灵。最开始它还算安分守己，另一双手的温度，一个吻，一个拥抱，一块包扎伤口的手帕就能压制它。而它只是被那些让人温钝的铁器暂时驱散，它总会回来的，它总会再次响起来的。  
这世界没有我也许会是个更好的地方。   
他听见齿轮在Dean的脑子里轧轧地响，把Dean碾碎。他看见Dean看他的眼神，歉疚地，忧愁地，担心地，还有他最害怕的，留恋地。好像Dean就要走了，又一次，再一次，好像终于这一切都太过沉重了，而Dean带着所有的所有在他眼前缓缓下沉，一口沼泽在缓慢地吞没Dean，而Dean看着岸上的Sam，只是看着。他好像要伸出手来，而实际上没有。  
Dean放弃了，在他心底深处他只是平静地等一切都发生，无论他怎样说服Sam他想要活下去，实际上需要被说服的那个是他自己。典型的Winchester，有关别人的时候他们在结束后还在挣扎，而有关自己的时候他们在开始前就放弃。  
这不值得，他们总是说，我不值得。  
但是对于Sam来说不，对于Sam来说Dean值得一切，就好像对Dean来说Sam是把整个宇宙中的一切都打包浓缩上面再点缀一颗樱桃。但是这没有用，Sam明白他没法把这些告诉Dean，因为他永远都不会听。当他自己为了Sam做出那些选择的时候一切都那么天经地义，而当Sam为他做出同样的事的时候，他只是不能相信，他只是看不见Sam这么做的意义。  
所以Sam只是伸出手去，把Dean的双手都牢牢抓紧，他向沼泽里主动走去，他脚下的土地摇摇欲坠，他用上指甲和牙齿，他压上自己的全部重量，他只是得把Dean抓紧。他的手曾经落空过太多次，而这次不会是其中一次，Sam对自己说，他再也不会落空了。  
他只是得把Dean抓紧。  
【At the end of the day there is not a thing here left to break. I won't feel nothing.】  
他们搞砸了，又一次，他们两个都清楚明白。不知道从什么时候开始他们好像只是从自己的胸口剜下血肉来补对方胸口的空洞，而这之间发生了太多不该发生的。好的与坏的，目之所及的与无迹可寻的，值得牺牲的与不能失去的，最后的最后总是只剩下他们两个，两手空空，面面相觑。世界回到一个满目疮痍的起点，一切都会好起来的，一切都没好起来过。  
他们像两个相依为命的盲人，彼此搀扶彼此指责，一起蹒跚一起坠落，血肉模糊的一只手牵住另一只手，跌倒的时候一个紧跟着另一个。  
这发生过太多次了，以致于更多的时候Sam觉得自己什么都感觉不到，他总见过更糟的，他们总见过更糟的。事情从他们的母亲被烧死在天花板上的那一晚开始就不可能变得更糟了，从他死在Dean的双臂之间那一晚开始就不可能变得更糟了，从他拼命想把Dean破烂的尸体缝合得更加体面的那一晚开始就不可能变得更糟了。  
他变得麻木，他变成另一个人，他为Dean越过一些他没想过自己会越过的底线，问题在于他并不觉得这有什么不对。也许终究恶魔还是对的，那些东西还是在他的血液里，他是被污染的，如果承认这一点意味着他能救Dean的话，那么这显然也没什么大不了的。  
如果能救Dean的话一切都没什么大不了的。  
【 There is nothing you could say to make me feel like I should walk away. I'll help you bear your heavy weight.】  
Sam背过的最重的东西可能是Dean的尸体，就在Dean被Metatron杀死的那一晚。  
他孤身一人行驶在午夜的公路上，也许不是，不是孤身一人，也许Dean还在某处，他当时想，也许Dean还活着，他们需要回家，他们只需要回家。但是另一个念头沉甸甸地压在他的喉头，他的家就在他的旁边，他再也没有家了。  
“我们回家吧，Dean。”他嘟哝着，手指在方向盘上蜷曲又伸直，一种麻木而冰冷的刺痛感蔓延他的全身，而他无计可施。“我们回家。”  
他从不把地堡称为家，只有Dean把地堡当成家，而Dean是他的家，但现在Dean死了。  
无数辆车与他擦肩而过，路边汽车旅馆的霓虹灯静默地亮起又灭在远去的地平线里，旋转下压的天穹盛着所有他们一起看过的认识与不认识的星座，当Sam上次看到这些的时候，他以为这些都理所应当，这些都没什么。  
他发出一声呜咽，两声，然后艰难地想要吞咽回去，最后终于像一头孤狼一样嚎啕出声。他的双眼干涸，嗓子眼里绽出新鲜的血腥气，北风从他的肺叶里涌出，让他的脏器冰冷而干涩。  
Dean就在他身边，Dean不在那。  
Sam背着Dean的尸体穿过一整个地堡，放在Dean自己的床上，Dean曾经对这张床喜欢得没法儿；Sam擦去Dean脸上的血污，他的手指擦过那些瘀伤肿胀的皮肤，想着他上次在这些地方落下一个个吻的情形；Sam知道自己在对Dean说话，而他不知道自己在说什么， 或者自己还有什么好说，他只是絮絮地说话，好像还会有人回答他似的。  
“Dean，”他说，“Dean。”  
他想起他曾对Dean说过的话，而Dean吞下它们，像吞下一口生锈的铁钉；他想起那些无果的争吵；他想起Dean的道歉；他想起Dean坐在他身边，像条习惯了被踢打的小狗似的；他想起他在Dean面前关上的门；他想起Dean的眼神；他想起在这一切之后Dean总是还在这。  
而现在Dean不在了。  
他曾经背负的比这世上任何一个人都要多，而当Sam将Dean的尸体放下的那一刻他感到一种巨大的虚无，他什么都没有了，那种令人安心的重量消失了。他的灵魂像一块朽木一样滞重地漂浮着，也像一块朽木一样颓唐地死去了。多年前的一切重演，而他再次做出同样的决定，他想要Dean回来，他必须得让Dean回来，Dean是开始，Dean是结束，Dean是全部。  
他们是彼此的定船石，没人能脱身，这好像是什么诅咒，而如果是的话这诅咒已经浸在他们的血液里，镌在他们的脊梁上。太晚了，没人能把他们分开，没人能，死亡也不能，上帝本身也不能。他们注定这样互相消磨下去，日复一日地蹈彼此的覆辙。  
【 You can take your anger out on me. Oh what's it matter, if my hope gets shattered.】  
他们总在争吵，有些时候说出难听的话的人是Dean，有些时候是他自己。有些时候他们只是像两条毒蛇一样互相吐着信子，最后他们总是会道歉的，不管用什么方式。而当他们没来得及道歉的时候总有事情会让他们后悔，这好像是条宇宙运转的法则。  
按理来说他们早该学乖了，他们应该学会相敬如宾，他们应该学会在说话之前先在脑子里咀嚼个三遍，他们应该学会不该伤害对方，他们应该学会没什么是他们不会为对方做的。他们应该明白在对方做过的那些荒唐事的原因里自己总有一席之地，他们藏在彼此的恶梦里，美梦里，午夜梦回时混沌的潜意识里，互相迁罪互相赎罪，再互相宽恕互相理解。按理来说他们早就该感到厌烦了，或者至少明白这荆棘铺就的死循环只有一个出路，就是他们中的一个放开手。就像他们千万次曾对彼此叫嚷过的，哪怕有一次他们是真心实意的。  
这不健康，然而他们生活中并没有什么东西是健康的，也许除了Sam的饮食习惯。他们足够逼疯所有的心理咨询师，他们脑中的问题比一本心理健康病例大全中的还要多，他们真是天生一对。  
Sam想，苦涩而温和地。  
他们真是天生一对。  
【 I will love you through all your mistakes. I'll carry you, your heavy weight.】  
Sam也不记得事到如今自己做过多少个错误的选择，把那些集结成册很可能大英百科全书都要甘拜下风。离开家去斯坦福可能算一笔，而那一晚跟着Dean坐上Impala离开学校则绝对不是其中一个。  
我一个人不行，Dean对他说。  
在这句话面前他再没有别的选择了。  
【No matter what you do. No matter what you say. Your pulling punches. Your pulling punches.】  
一部分的他痛恨那个变成恶魔的Dean，而一部分的他感谢他，想要亲吻他，拥抱他，至少这个Dean是活着的，或者说看起来是活着的。  
他更不想承认的是从有些角度来讲这个Dean似乎更像他当年认识的那个Dean。  
肆无忌惮的，堂而皇之的，无所顾忌的，他很久没看过快活的Dean了，而恶魔Dean让他想起了当年那个Dean。他像一个邪恶的旧日缩影，让Sam在无数个瞬间里无法自抑地想着是不是这才是Dean该有的样子，是不是也许Dean没被那些正义感束缚着会更好。他知道这不对，但他太绝望了，绝望的人总会有些奇怪的念头，而这些只是冰山一角。  
但是那不是Dean，他知道的，Dean还被困在某个地方，尖叫着，怒吼着，等着他的Sam放他出去，等着自己好起来，等着这个恶魔死去。更可能的是他等着Sam杀了他，期盼着Sam杀了他，他仿佛是从《老黄狗》那部电影里跑出来的。Sam和Dean一起看的这部电影，当时他们还是小孩子，Sam为老黄狗哭出多得可怕的眼泪，而Dean只是抿紧了嘴睁大了眼看着，John在不远处看着他们，随口问他们的感想，Sam抽噎得没法说话，Dean也没说什么，他沉思着。  
“这是部好电影。”他斟酌了很久说，而John深深地看着他，拍拍他的肩膀，没再说什么。他们父亲的眼里好像有一些忧愁，或者悲伤，他当时并不能明白，事实上这么多年来他仍然搞不懂那个男人，但显然John明白他的男孩们都在想什么。  
但是不，Dean值得更好的结局，Sam没法像他所期待的那样杀了他，Sam不能，总有一种方法能把他的兄长带回来，总有比杀死他更好的方法。有无数次他甚至想过如果就让恶魔Dean这么杀了他，这一切就结束了，他不必再进退两难，也许他能见到他的Dean，Dean也许会骂他，会踢他的屁股，但是那又有谁在意呢，他们在一起了，天堂或者地狱，他们总该是在一起的。  
而这些他都只是想想，他没法这么做，他没有权利这么做，他没有别的选择。无论Dean变成了什么Dean都仍然是Dean，无论Dean做了些什么他都仍然是Dean，他总会把Dean找回来，带他回家，即使是一个残缺不全的Dean，一个沉默不语的Dean，也总好过没有Dean。  
他们总该是在一起的。  
【Hit below the belt. You give yourself away. I'm pulling for you. I'm pulling for you.】  
Sam知道Dean现在就像个行走的定时炸弹，没有一个在他身边的人没有危险。也许Dean没告诉他，但是他很清楚该隐对Dean肯定说了些什么话，而这些话是关于他的。他知道，他从Dean的眼神里能看出来，他比任何人都清楚该隐和亚伯的故事，他大概能猜到事情的走向，而Dean缄默不语，他也只能妥协于这种沉默。  
Dean躲着他，他也躲着Dean，Dean躲着他是为了不伤害他，他知道Dean和Cass私下里说的话，每一字每一句听起来都那么典型的Dean，如果一定有一个人要死的话，就让那个人是我吧。自我牺牲与自私自利同时在一颗心里滋长，他想要抓住Dean从他的身体里晃出些道理来，而他明白他所能晃出来的只有“除了我之外别再有别人受伤”这种话。他躲着Dean是因为他不想让Dean知道Sam为了他究竟能做到什么程度，他在Dean面前一直都是个糟透了的骗子，但是什么都值得一试。  
他们回避之间遮遮掩掩地接近着彼此，像两株笨拙的藤蔓，在日光照不到的阴影下把枝叶交缠在一起。  
【Such a losing fight, oh baby, don't give up tonight.】  
一切都再次失去了控制，实际上没什么是在他们掌握之中的。他们只是随波逐流，抓住一根又一根有倒刺的救命稻草，他们从未靠岸过。他们在与世界的荒唐对峙中缓慢地失去一切，有些时候命运给他们一些甜头，而最后那些也都被拿走了。  
“我们真他妈是一团糟。”Dean有一次对他说，他们当时刚结束一桩案子，累得像两条老狗，不同程度地挂着彩，所有露在外面的皮肤都脏兮兮的。Dean坐在驾驶位上，突如其来地说了这么一句。  
“嘿，我们救了人呢。”Sam回答道，他太累了，甚至连一个字都不想吐，但是这一句他觉得自己非说不可。  
“没错。”Dean沉默了半晌说，在灰尘与血迹下面，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，他的语调疲惫又轻快，他又变成那个年轻的Dean了，那个猎人的灵魂在伤口与疤痕之间闪耀着。Sam看着Dean，他想要微笑，他想要亲吻他，但是他太累了，最后他只是伸出手去拍了拍Dean。  
这就足够了。  
他们是一团糟，没人喜欢他们，没人想要他们这样的生活，但是去他妈的，他们拯救世界，他们总是在做自己能做的。让世界拿走一切它喜欢的吧，总有些东西是它拿不走的，总有些东西太耀眼了，它甚至连触碰的资格都没有。一切都在死亡，一切都在消失，而总有些东西是不朽的。  
这就足够了。  
【 You’ll be ok.】  
Sam做过最好的梦大概是他们都老了。  
【 You think you are such a heavy weight. But I'm sure of something.】  
他做过很多美梦，他有很多愿望，他想去海滩，他想去大峡谷，他想要他身边的人都别再死去，他想告诉Dean一切都会有办法的，他想和Dean在一起，他想活着，他想他们两个一起活着。  
上帝啊，他那么爱他。  
【You don't have to be afraid to cry. Just show me what you got inside.】  
虽然这挺羞于启齿的，但是Sam小时候是个相当爱哭的小孩。  
Dean总嘲笑他，老天他都不记得Dean嘲笑了他多少次，但是这不就是哥哥该做的事么？Dean嘲笑他，给他擦眼泪，替他出头，哄他入睡。而他生Dean的气，对Dean抗议，揉着眼睛，鼻尖通红，声音颤抖着，抑制不住地打着嗝。  
Dean只是看着他，束手无策地对他笑，趁他睡着给他编软软的辫子，管他叫Samantha，一整个世界的爱意都在他的眼中和手心里。Dean抱着他睡觉，紧紧地不撒手，好像这世上有无数人要来抢他珍贵的小弟弟。Dean悄悄把晚安吻落在他额头上，落在他哭肿的眼睛上，嘟哝着些不可辨的晚安语。  
他想念那些好时光。  
他想对Dean做同样的事，他想把Dean抱进怀里，他想让Dean对他流泪，像个小孩子一样用掌根压着眼睛，他想告诉Dean他不是当年的小爱哭鬼了，他已经不是那个看起来像是营养不良的小孩了，告诉Dean现在可以依赖他，可以把他所有不能说给小时候那个Sammy的话说给他听。但是他想而不能，Dean能而不想。Dean只是沉默下去，他的笑容慢慢地消失，它们遗落在每一块亲朋好友的墓碑上，每条他们流过血的公路上，每个他曾死去过的地方。他认识的那个Dean由内而外地缓慢死去，被该隐印吞噬，被所有吞噬，被他吞噬，Sam心底有个声音呐喊着。  
他知道Dean会用不赞同的眼光看着他，对他说这不是真的，这一切与Sam无关，但是他没法儿，他就是会这么想。就好像Dean也觉得Sam成为今天这个苦涩的老猎人都是他的错。  
“你小时候可爱多了。”Dean以前这么抱怨过，他只是装作没听见，没人能过他们的日子还过得可爱，他们得连滚带爬地活着，得手脚并用才能看见第二天的太阳。而在这漫长的毫无胜算的搏斗中他们都失去了一些东西，有些也许只是掩埋在伤疤下面，有些也许再也不会回来了，比如那个爱哭的Sam，比如那个大笑的Dean。  
他们变成两坛密封的苦酒，撞在一起，发出只有他们自己能懂的晦涩共鸣。  
【 I can be a place to hide. If you would just release your pride.】  
Dean总是瞒着他很多事，一直以来，Dean总觉得他还是那个四肢还没长开的小弟弟，总觉得他是那个还带着点婴儿肥的小Sammy，把麦片里的玩具递给他，问他爸爸什么时候回来，问他床底下藏着什么怪物。他在Dean的眼里看到另一个自己，像Dean的一个美梦，一个他能保护的Sammy，他的义务，他的责任，他的负担，他的一切。而那个Sammy不应该知道Dean所知道的，那个Sammy是最好的，是不容染指的。他也许能让Dean承认他已经是个好猎人了，但是他永远没法从Dean的眼里把那个小Sammy抹去。  
Dean有些时候可以非常固执，超出认知水平的固执，而Sam也一样，他们毕竟是同胞兄弟。  
他知道Dean在想什么，Dean在筹划一场悄无声息的死亡，Dean不会告诉他，Dean永远不会告诉他，即使他明白这个事实可能会把Sam撕碎。他知道Sam会千方百计地来阻止他的计划，他像一头寿命已尽的大象，沉重而隐秘地走向自己的墓地。这个事实在他的内脏里燃烧，Dean正在死亡，而他无计可施。Dean不容许他在这件事中扮演他应该扮演的角色，Dean拒绝他的帮助，Dean太执着于自己兄长与守护者的骄傲与担忧了，这让他把Sam远远推开，让他发出失落的哀鸣，而Dean对此充耳不闻，就像一个Winchester，就像Dean。  
Sam早就习惯这样的Dean了，他永远无法习惯的大概是这样无计可施的自己。但是总有些事是一个走投无路的Winchester能做的，比如说一场精心策划的同归于尽。   
【 Win or lose I'm by your side. Give up your heavy weight tonight.】  
一切都在变坏，一切都没有回转的余地了，Dean在失控，他在死去，他们两个都在死去。没人能杀得了Dean，没人能阻止得了Dean。除了Sam，当然除了Sam，Sam总能阻止他，他们两个总是能阻止对方，他们两个像是为对方量身订造的鲜活刀鞘，用血肉之躯收下对方的所有杀意。  
他们流着血靠在一起，世界上最后的Winchester，最后的Men of Letters，永远的孤儿和永远的扫墓人，终于有一次他们没被留下，终于有一次没人被留下。  
“Sammy。”他听见Dean说，他的呼吸急促而浅，伴随着鲜血涌出的含糊喉音，就像他自己的一样。“Sammy。”  
“Dean。”他回答道，他的眼皮沉重，他太累了，他的手脚冰冷，Dean的身体和他挨挤在一块，就像他们小时候靠在一张沙发上看电影。他的头靠在Dean的肩膀上，而Dean的大腿和他的紧贴在一起。好像他们本就该这样，好像他们从来都没分开过。谁都不能把他们分开，哪怕是死亡也不行。灯光不知远近地照下来，让他感到眩晕，他看见他们的血像一泊湖缓缓地蔓延，而他看不见Dean，但他知道Dean就在他身边，Dean就在这。  
“你毁了我最喜欢的衬衫，”Dean含混地抱怨着，“我恨你。”  
“你也毁了我的。”Sam想要微笑，但是太累了，而且他知道Dean也看不见他的表情，“还有你爱我。”  
Dean很久没有回答，直到Sam感觉到两根冰凉的指头摸索到他的，小心翼翼地，无可救药地，“没错。”Dean说，他发出一声短促而痛苦的咳嗽，但Sam却从那之中听出笑意来。  
“我爱你。”  
“猜怎么着，我也是。”他嘟哝到，他的声音微不可辨，他想起这么多年来他们竟然从未对对方言爱，而幸好现在也不算太晚。他感觉到自己撑不住地从Dean的肩膀上往下滑，而Dean的手指变得像铁块一样冰冷，他目之所及都是温热的铁锈红，原来人身体里的血有那么多，他变得有些麻木的脑子想。但这只是多年以来他们为对方流的血的万分之一，而他们为世界，为陌生人流的血甚至更多。  
这是很好的一辈子。Sam混沌地想着。而现在他们终于可以休息一下了。  
“晚安，Sammy。”他最后听见Dean低声说，那声音让他想起很多很多年前，那声音听起来像一个好梦，像房间里昏黄的灯光，像一个落在额头上的晚安吻，像家，像Dean。  
而现在他终于能回答了。  
“晚安，Dean。”  
+++++++++++++++++Fin++++++++++++++


End file.
